


D'Eux

by Clelia_Kerlais



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clelia_Kerlais/pseuds/Clelia_Kerlais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Deux hommes, deux souffrances, un rapprochement. Greg/John. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'Eux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmeliaXOXO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (pourtant j'dirais pas non !)
> 
> Note : Cet OS minimaliste est dédié à ma merveilleuse Bêta-Lectrice officielle j'ai nommée Amelia theFujoshi. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire.
> 
> Genre : Romance/Angst. Post Saison 2 épisode 3.
> 
> Rating : Mature. Relation homosexuelle
> 
> Pairing: Greg/John ou JohnStrade je sais pas comment on dit. C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à ce couple !
> 
> Bêta-lecture : J'espère qu'Amelia me pardonnera cette infidélité mais pour que la surprise soit totale, j'ai cette fois-ci fait appel à l'incroyable génie de l'incontournable SomeCoolName !

**D'Eux**

XxX

_Deux hommes._

Des cheveux poivre et sel, des yeux sombres, un teint hâlé, des dents blanches.

Un nez rond, des pupilles d'un bleu profond, un blond-cendré, des lèvres fines.

_Deux pertes._

L'échec définitif d'un mariage pour l'un.

La disparition subite d'un ami pour l'autre.

_Deux douleurs._

Un inspecteur trompé par sa femme.

Un médecin dupé par son colocataire.

_Deux âmes en peine._

Le premier n'était pas dupe. Il s'était trop investi dans son travail, absenté trop souvent, son esprit voguant inlassablement sur les eaux troubles des scènes de crime. Elle s'était lassée du peu d'attention, des retards à répétition, des promesses non tenues et avait finalement trouvé du réconfort ailleurs que dans ses bras dépourvus.

Le deuxième était dévasté. Il s'était laissé manipuler, avait été écarté puis mis devant le fait accompli. Son meilleur ami, là-haut, sur ce toit trop haut, avec ses pieds trop près du bord s'était confessé et avait tout simplement sauté devant ses yeux horrifiés.

_Deux cœurs rongés par l'acide._

Comment ne pas s'en vouloir pour avoir négligé son épouse sans même le voir ?

Comment ne pas se détester pour n'avoir pu empêcher cet acte insensé ?

_Deux solitudes destructrices._

Alors le nez rond trouve de l'apaisement en se lovant dans la nuque poivre et sel.

Les yeux sombres se perdent dans les prunelles bleues comme le ciel.

Les mains hâlées se consolent en caressant les cheveux blond-cendrés.

Et les dents blanches mordillent les lèvres fines en une étreinte désespérée.

_Deux hommes qui s'unissent, pour oublier leurs tourments, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, dans une douceur salvatrice._

* * *

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère avoir fait plaisir à tous ceux qui shippent ce pairing. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce couple.  
> J'espère vous avoir convaincue et que le côté très court ne vous a pas rebuté mais j'avoue avoir assez peu de temps à moi depuis ces derniers temps !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Bisous
> 
> Clélia K.


End file.
